Raw
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: Because even on the greatest date, certain sparks only appear late at night, when it's coming to an end. (A follow-up to Late Night Lullabies)


Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma.

Sadly.

* * *

 ** _Raw_**

* * *

"It wasn't even decent."

"What're you on about now? It was awesome!"

"Do you really think a mere _hot dog_ from a movie theater could please my God Tongue? Think twice before you take me out next time, Commoner."

"Oh, so after all those jibes you still want the 'next time', eh?"

He smothers a giggle while she throws him a cynical pout en route to the third floor of Polar Star dorm. Walking one step behind the gourmet princess is the diner brat, who can't seem to take his gaze away from the appealing small freckles scattered through the upper back of hers- he's glad she wears that off-shoulder floral dress with a neatly bunned hair.

"I'm just willing to take the pain for the woman that might end up with you, so do not flatter yourself." She mutters and faces him once they've reached the door of her 301, giving him a view of her collarbone that is jeweled with a necklace that brings out her purple eyes.

"Sure, like you'd want me to end up with anyone else." He winks, "Just admit it now, Nakiri; your life sucks without me. And that you like my cooking."

Instead of a satisfying, long-awaited answer, all he gets is a painful, nervous punch on his upper arm, "N-Never in a million years, Yukihira."

"Yeah? Well, we'd have to see about that."

A good-natured eyeroll from Erina begins the silence between the two chefs, allowing Sōma to drink her fine appearance from the tip of her honey blonde hair to her perfectly pedicured toes. While he can feel her lively purple eyes gazing on him, he still thinks he's not trying as hard as she does on their first official date- maybe buying a new bomber jacket and chino pants aren't enough.

 _Man, isn't she lovely,_ he thought.

"So uh…" Sōma scratches the back of his head, "G'night?"

"Goodnight, Yukihira-kun." Erina smiles as she inserts her key into the keyhole, "Thank you for taking me on a date."

He waves his hand irregularly, "Yeah, yeah! It's no biggie. 'Least you like the movie, eh?"

"The movie was great. Thank you for letting me choose."

"Sure, sure." The redhead says awkwardly, and just like that, he turns his back and slowly making his way to his 303.

" _Ne_ , Yukihira-kun."

Erina's calling suddenly stops his track and he reflectively looks behind.

"A-Aren't you going to…" Her less composed self greets him. Face resembling the color of cooked prawns, eyeballs glancing at all directions nervously, before it quickly turns into a demand, "I- I mean, d-didn't your stupid self forgot something?!"

With his usual density, the redhead answers plainly, "What...?"

"B-But in the mangas a-and movies… A-After they went home from a d-date… T-They… They…" Erina's stutter is then followed by a frustrated groan, "Ugh, just forget it!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hey!" Sōma steps closer to her once again, "What's up with that? If you need something, why not just tell me straight away?"

"Hmpf. It turns out that you are denser than I thought you were. You really are a lost cause, Yukihira."

"Aight, Nakiri. What is this all about?"

"Are you not going to give me any kiss on our first date _ever_?"

Now, when she puts all the blame on him like that, he would've felt some sort of guilt within himself- which he actually does, but for some reason, Sōma wouldn't feel like himself if he doesn't express that in a way that irritates the blonde.

"Aah, so Nakiri is craving for some of this, eh~?" Sōma pouts his lips forward in a teasing manner, but his cheek is quickly caught by Erina's palm that pushes it away… hard.

"S-SHUT UP, STUPID! It's too late already."

Laughing wildly at her reaction, he grabs her by the waist and pull her into his warm embrace, which she luckily doesn't back away to.

"Sorry, sorry! Guess I'm just not the touchy guy, y'know. 'Least while the moment's just not there." He says as he squishes her bunned hair.

With her hands in his chest, she reminds him, "Then what are you doing now?"

"Dunno. You're cuter when you're all mad like that."

"Hmpf. That does not make any sense."

"Hey, I never lie!" He denies, pinching her red cheek, "Point is, tell me if I did it wrong. 'Cause it's my first time too- I don't know the rules about all these stuffs."

"Fine. A deadbeat plebeian like you does need to be thought a thing or two, anyway."

"Cuss me all you want, eh Nakiri. At the end of the day, you still can't get enough of me." Sōma plants a kiss on her crown.

The gesture drives Erina's lips to twitch up gently, and she chuckles, "In your dreams, Yukihira."

At this very moment, Sōma doesn't even realize how he's been allured by her locks' enticing lavender scent lingering through his nose with the way his arm rests around her bare shoulder. Soft skin alludes his palm like the feather of an angel's wings, and the slight regret feeling of not touching her more often starts to sink into him.

Yes- he didn't realize how lucky he is to have a creature more majestic than a Greek Goddess in his arm. Yes- he's only been touchy when he feels like it without considering how she would've liked it. Yes- he realizes he's an ungrateful bastard.

He's not sure who initiate it the first place, but when Sōma's palm timidly heads towards her chin and start lifting it to join their lips, it almost feels like she was moving forward the same time as he is.

The kiss starts innocent- just them melting within a bliss that was undiscovered, relishing the softness of each other's lips, but when he realizes she isn't letting go soon, neither is he- nor does he feel like it, so without them realizing it, the kiss quickly turns into a cordial dance between two lips.

Sōma has never kissed her like this. The way he devours her lips is as if he has an unquenchable thirst for her. Like her lips is a drop of water in Sahara. And no- he will never get enough of it.

He wants more.

When Erina's back hit the hardwood of the door because of the building pressure, her arm snakes around his neck for support. Tongues invading each other's mouth as if they're hungry for warmth, and the support Sōma's arm gives her waist not only allows his chest to feel the voluptuousness of her breast, but it also gives him the ease to quickly catch her feebling leg by her thigh.

No- he doesn't think Erina cares about the throbbing doorknob that pierce the side of her back, or the fact that the hem of her dress is resting on Sōma's hand with the way she's pushing him into her even further, and while his palm finds its way underneath her skirt, she elicits a gasp into his mouth, sinking her teeth into his lower lip.

If someone was to walk in on them all heated up like this, they would see Erina's flawless bare leg with Sōma's knee between her thighs- obviously not the view Fumio or Megumi would want to see. That thought appeared at the same time Erina turns the doorknob and dragging the redhead with her into her room.

Yes, they are struggling to even limp into her room since neither of them are letting go of each other's intimate embrace, but for some reason, it is Sōma who finds himself trapped between her seductive figure and the wall. The next thing he knows is his jacket hits the floor the same time the sound of rushly slammed door echoes through.

How did he get to this point where he's the prey? He's not sure- Sōma's hazy mind seems to have lost the ability to think especially now that Erina's hand roams around his abs, and the feeling of her burning hot skin introduces a newfound tightness around his pants.

Swiftly, his t-shirt goes off next, breaking the kiss for a split second before his lips find its way on her again- even hungrier this time now that his fingers have successfully releases her bunned blonde locks and tangles his fingers along the softness of it.

He takes that opportunity by pulling her hair back that it drags her to sit on the edge of the bed. With Sōma on his knee, she's pulling him closer by locking her legs around his thighs.

Neither of them want to break the kiss, and when they find themselves gasping for air, their noses still touch as they breathe each other's air. As if there's not enough intimacy, a hand moves on their own accord to her breast, lightly squeezing the plumpness.

Erina doesn't protest.

But still- the redhead thinks he sees a glimpse of oddness within the flinch of her darkened purple eyes.

"Erina," He pants, shifting the direction of his hand to her upper arm, "We don't have to do this if you don't feel like it, y'know."

Despite the dazed expression within her face, she seems even more taken aback by the fact that Sōma just addressed her with her first name. Maybe he kind of crossed the line there, but he doesn't even care when his head is filled with thoughts which Nakiri Senzaemon would smack the shit out of him if he was able to read it.

"I-It's not that, it's just-" The blonde only sighs, "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That… _it_ will hurt."

"What will hurt?"

Erina palms her own face at his remark, "I've realized that you are indeed a peahead, but don't you have any clues on… _that_ thing, Yukihira-kun…?"

Looking at her- flushed cheeks, hands and eyes pointing at a _certain_ direction of his most 'visible' part, he can't help but to smother a chuckle, "Y'see, I ain't that dumb, Nakiri. I just wasn't even thinking about having it."

Pushing him a couple of inches away, the blonde only raises an eyebrow at him, questioning as if the last steamy 15 minutes is something they do on a regular basis when in reality, the redhead wouldn't normally even spare a second to even tuck her hair behind her ears.

"C'mon now. Don't look at me like that," He takes a seat next to her, "I know we're probably not there yet, but… y'know there are other ways we could uh, do _that_ , right?"

"Do you actually think I would know?"

"Well in that case, we'll just have to find out together, yeah? That only if you want to, and it won't cause you pain." Sōma opens his hand in the hope it'll be taken by Erina.

But that darkened purple eyes still glimmering with doubt, yet somehow, the golden eyed fella knows she can't contain the desire to be with him as well with the way her breath still hitches from all the making out they did.

"Otherwise it'll be weird if I'm the only one that's shirtless." He says again, grinning afterwards.

Sōma can feel her eyes tracing his figure from the tip of his red hair, his piercing golden eyes, all the way down to the knots on his abs- or a _little_ lower, he's not sure. But after leaving his open hand untouched, instead of a grip, he gets her back on his face, showing him a side of her face.

"Unzip me, then?"

It sounds like a request at first, but what beams him is the fact that it comes out like a permission, so without more delay, he pulls her zipper down, slowly revealing more portion of her back. He thinks his jaw drops deeper as the zip goes lower.

Her back is gorgeous.

Maybe this is the moment he's been missing throughout their date the whole evening. That moment where they are alone, so he can have her to himself- no suspicious stares at her figures from some creep, or some people's mumble about how she can do better than him.

The thought passes through him like a wind in the meadow as his fingers hooks her dress down to her belly, peppering small kisses on the crook of her neck while feeling the goosebumps all over her arms. No, he doesn't think there is something that makes more sense than the feeling of the two bare mounds on her chest colliding with the skin of his palms.

And when Erina lurches under his touch, Sōma suddenly finds her lips on his once again, reliving the fire that was dimming just a couple of seconds ago with the way their uncaged tongues duel like soldiers in a battlefield, and neither of them is willing to lose.

Slender, unskilled fingers struggling to unbutton his chino, and he returns it with a giggle before finally giving her a helping hand.

Sōma hasn't realized when she spins herself and lock their lips together as he is distracted by the attempt to strip himself off his pants, but when he finds himself undone, he breaks the kiss the same time he notices there is no single thread left on Erina's voluptuous figure.

He blinks once, and he's now aware that Erina is under him, lying helplessly on her bed.

He studies her body. He loves how it quivers when the back of his fingers trail along the line of her stomach. How she bites her lower lip to dim her moan when they lower down to her inner thigh before he pulls himself down to nibble on her ear.

Then from this point, everything is a blur.

Erina isn't conscious how desperately intoxicated Sōma is for her. When their lips meet again, he nips her moist lips like a soft, sweet candy he's never had. And she doesn't realize how he groans when Erina's fingers jerk through his red hair in response to his sugary torture.

They let their bodies dance without caring how much they are sweating in this moment. It's as if they just found paradise after all these years they've stuck in a somewhat casual relationship caused by each other's pride, with nothing but occasional touches, hugs, and kisses- it's messy, it shows how much they crave for each other's warmth. It's _raw_.

Tonight, that wall has been crushed.

And when his lips sloppily leave a path down her frame, her back arches like a perfect, synchronized response to his wet kisses. Looking up, Sōma finds herself dissolves into pleasure, and he finds her rolling eyes as a sign that he's doing her right.

He nibs west, her lips part further. He strokes east, and her whimper is uncontrollable.

There's nothing he wants more than to ravish her especially when feeling how aroused she is between his thigh, but causing her no pain has been his promise, so as he shoves his hand in the middle of her upper legs, the redhead makes sure he's only pleasuring her with gentle rubs in a circular motion.

"Harder, Sōma."

So he complies.

Her moan shakes.

The sudden need to have a taste of her appears seeing how inflamed she looks by the heat within her face and the ragged breathing of hers. Down his head goes, and he parts his lips _there_.

It might be his hazy imagination- especially when he is so _excited_ himself, but to him, she tastes like vanilla custard, so he laps eagerly while also putting his fingers to work, making sure every drop of it falls to his hand.

If he thinks she is extremely aroused before, he is wrong- she is now high in seventh heaven.

He's not sure how he knows it, but when the blonde pushes herself into him further, he knows she's close. Back arching, hands tugged on his red hair, before finally crying out his name like a spell.

As she's coming down from her high, the blonde finally releases Sōma out of her grasp. She's panting, she's having difficulty to keep her eyes open and mouth closed, yet he find that somewhat appealing.

"So, Nakiri," Sōma raises to his knee, licking his vanilla-flavored lips, "I'm really that good, huh? You seemed very enthusiastic."

His usual teasing self that comes back out of nowhere earns a harsh grip on his shaft- perhaps too harsh that he mumbles a little 'ow'.

"I must ask you the same question, Yukihira."

"Really? No 'Sōma' for me?"

Thanks to his unstoppable smart mouth, the blonde pushes him to his back until his torso is now trapped between her legs. Not sure where she gets that physical strength- or she probably has been naturally strong, but when he finds her smirking above him, he knows his giggling self is in a pickle.

But he certainly can't complain on the view, which sends him to an immediate silence.

Erina's long, just-screwed blonde hair unravels down, covering most part of her chest but leaving some glimpse in between the strands. Covering her neck area is a thin layer of sweat, and the amethyst pendant of her necklace is nowhere to be seen- it's probably twisted to her back.

And then Sōma's golden eyes meet her purple ones- he thinks his heart skips a beat.

He's been missing her.

After all the time he has spent with her, it's been nothing but cooking battles after cooking battles. Yes, they've probably been more than friendly during those times, and people consider them an item, but it's never been said with their own mouth.

As he's caressing the velvety skin of her thighs, he's thinking about how good it'd be if they can do this more often- to have all of her, and to finally make it more than just more-than-friendly cooking battles.

Sōma doesn't realize how long they have been gazing into each other's eyes, and when he regains his consciousness, he sees a blush of pinkness on her cheek- maybe something is on her mind as well.

"What?" Sōma breaks the silence.

She seems startled by the shake of her head, "N-Nothing. Just… wondering what you're thinking."

"Nah, nothing major." He lies, covering it with a sly smirk, "It's just that, I haven't get my turn, y'know?"

"H-How shameless of you, Yukihira." Erina says as she gives his abdomen a gentle slap, "Besides, I don't know how to do it."

"For what it's worth, I didn't know either, but since you seemed to enjoy it, guess I do now, eh?" Sōma sneers smugly.

"You weren't even that g- good…" She denies, though the lies clearly shines through.

"Yeah? So you think you can do better?"

"Hmpf. I'm always better than you."

"Well, feel free to show me."

At his challenge, Erina purrs, bending down until their noses touch, "You always know the wrong thing to say, Yukihira Sōma."

The redhead doesn't answer verbally, instead, he throws her a simple smile before he dips her plump lips into his once again.

It's true that it's been a few times they kissed tonight, but this one seems to have a different color than the other- the way their lips brush is gentle, soft, and it leaves a linger in Sōma to kiss her deeper.

But the deeper he goes, the more he realized his heart is beating as if this is the first time he's ever touched those lips. Yes, she's always been a good kisser- living up to her name, but the way her hands roam through his red hair, and the way their chests crash leaves Sōma shaking as if his skin is rustled by the wind.

The warmth of her skin attached to his drives Sōma's hands to roam through her curves as well, cupping the part where his hand belongs, and giving it a gentle squeeze, earning him a sweet sounded moan.

When Erina's tongue depart from Sōma's mouth, he draws a sharp breath like it's his only source of oxygen, but his breathing is quickly calmed as he feel her lips nuzzling on his neck- and it feels beyond stupendous.

He loves how her silky tongue massages him there, and how it sends up jolt through his spine. He loves how her honey blonde hair cascades down and strokes some parts of his skin. However, most of all, he loves how it drowns him in pleasure and leaving him feeling fuzzy.

Once again, Sōma's vision is blurred.

He doesn't realize when he sits himself up and turning the gentleness into something carnal. Lip biting, tongue swirling, and teeth clicking aren't something new anymore. A strong grip on her waist not only allows him to feel the firmness of her breast, but also give him the ease to clutch on one before shoving it in his mouth.

Distracted by her intoxicating shudders, his eyes shots wide open as he finds a solid grip on his erection. He never thought someone as neat as Nakiri Erina could be so wild and aggressive in bed. Though maybe it's part of his influence- taking her on a bike ride late at night, coercing her to cook with strange ingredients and making herself taste it apparently are starting to pay off.

A part of him is proud of himself, but for the most part, thinking straight is impossible especially when she starts stroking it with a pace which drops his jaw in bliss. Oh, how his mind is running wild with the thoughts about how her lips would feel against his…

And when Erina slides down and away from his abdomen, he knows his wish is just a flick away to come true.

There is no rush through her movements- her time is wisely taken by caressing gently through his thighs, and her palm ends up where it was before once again. Her purple eyes are shy, but curious at the same time, and Sōma can only wait in anticipation- though she has no idea how much he just want to shove her head right away.

One lick is all it takes to let out the pleasured hiss within the redhead, but as she places the tip on her lips and slowly goes all the way down, Sōma just can't hide the fact that he's deeply aroused anymore.

"F-Fuck, Erina…"

Supported by his elbows, his head falls back. Eyes are closed, afraid if he peeks, he wouldn't be able to contain himself, so he decides to just enjoy the sweet torture of her swirling tongue around him.

Sōma bites the inside of his mouth as he feels her going down, and then up again, before going down again. The pressure doesn't stop there- and it keeps going up especially when Erina puts her hands to work as well. Her hands roams the area of his lower part like it's a map, and her hand is the master explorer.

"Ouch, don't use your teeth." He cringes.

"Sorry." Erina muffles on her hollowing cheeks.

And as he reveals those golden orbs of his, his lips part, liking the view of her reddened, swollen lips around him. Not only the suction she's giving makes him tremble in pleasure, but also the way her purple eyes looks straight at him- it's as if he's done something terribly good to deserve this sort of treatment from the Goddess.

Just like that, his head falls back again as vision of stars and colors appear on sight- he's close.

"S-Stop, Nakiri." He murmurs, and she complies, releasing him from her lips before he takes over and finishes himself off.

He ends it with a long-held satisfied growl, and as he tries to regain his composure pasca-high, Sōma notices her eyes are still darkened. Lips apart, and some of his splatters landed on her chest. Instead of flashing his crooked grin, he simply smile at the sight for a change.

Initiatively, he grabs a box of tissues and hands it to her, taking a couple to wipe himself before both of them collapses onto the bed.

"Aight. Guess you got me this time." Sōma says. Breath still raging, "You almost had me thinking that you've done this before at least once."

"Well, of course I win, you commoner. Nakiris always excel even at the first try." Sneers Erina. If she isn't lying here next to him all sweaty and panting, he's almost sure that she'd flip that honey blonde hair of hers like a queen she is.

"You'll see, y'know I always get better at what I do."

"Ha. Look who's talking- someone who's cooking isn't improving since the first year of high school."

At her good-humored remark, he elbows her ribs lightly which lets out a contagious chuckle out of her, obviously didn't mean what she said- though she's still yet to admit it, that thought is quickly discarded in Sōma's head as who lies naked beside him catches his full attention.

Her lips are still red and slightly swollen from their _tête-à-tête_ a few moments ago. Honey blonde hair is rather shimmering with a sheer layer of sweat. Some of the strands falling through her forehead even jointed because of it. Her purple eyes are as lovely as ever, radiating such softness that is rarely seen within her.

He finds it rather appealing- to him, at this afterglow of steaminess, she looks absolutely beautiful.

Once again, his heart skips a beat.

Erina probably realizes the way Sōma looks at her is somewhat unlike him, so she nervously diverts the conversation, "Y-You should consider a haircut, Yukihira. It's getting too long."

"Nakiri," He says firmly, ignoring her remark and the fact that her fingers are slowly retracting itself from his red hair. "Am I your boyfriend?"

She seems taken aback by his sudden interrogation, but what makes it even more vivid is the stutter in her reply and a shade of red on her beautiful frame.

"W-Wha- I- I mean, I don- we've… never talked ab-about this before."

"Well, I've asked you on a date, which was a blast that you asked for a kiss, and we did uh, _this_." He explains, eye pointing at their bare skin, "I don't see why I'm not."

"I-I mean all of it are true, but I think those reasons are barely enough for a long term, don't you think?"

The blonde catches Sōma good- he is trapped in his own maze. Isn't she the one that's supposed to admit stuffs?

But either way, maybe he can no longer fight the feeling anymore. Maybe this is the road he should take to coax hers as well- to stop the denial cycle between their relationship.

 _Aight, here goes nothing_ , he thought.

"Fine. I like you. A lot." He finally confessed, which stuns her- jaw dropped, eye as wide as an owl's. "And don't deny it- I only confess because I know you do too."

Erina still hasn't moved an inch, except for her purple eyes that are now shifted from his golden ones. He can see under him that she's fidgeting nervously with her fingers, which is expected coming from Nakiri Erina. Though for some reason, some of her sides of personality still drives him insane.

Yet he still wants her.

"Wow, guess it's that hard to get a word outta ya, eh?" He grins hopelessly, scratching his head, "Fine. I'll make it easier; kiss me if what I said is true."

And so she does- so slowly. She takes his jaw on her palm and caress his red hair gently as her lips softly collides with his, and he gladly reciprocates by placing his arm around her waist. He doesn't know how he get this thought, but the feeling of her slender legs snaking up on his before resting her head on his chest confirms that she has just confessed more to him than he has to her.

It's warm- and as her heartbeat's slowing down, he realized it's even more than like.

"Are you happy now?" She whispers shyly, wrapping her arm around his torso.

"Good enough." Sōma plants a kiss on her crown. His fingers glide on the skin of her shoulder, "So… guess we're sort of more than an item now, yeah?"

She shrugs at his question, "If you say so, Yukihira-kun."

"Oi, oi! So I'm still Yukihira to you?" Sōma pouts, slides her away so he can make out her expression, who turns out to be giggling.

"So are you settled with 'commoner', then?"

"Man, you're just as bad as that girl I met on the entrance exam, Erina-chan." Sōma pinches her cheek, turning her on her back afterwards in a paradise of laugh echoing through the room.

And when Sōma buries his face on the crook of Erina's neck, she nuzzles, "But this doesn't mean that I admit your cooking is good."

"DANG IT!"

»»-¤-««

 **A/N:** _Yep, okay, let's keep it short and sweet. So what do you guys think about my week-off project? Let me know in the review if you enjoyed our beautiful pairing shackin' it up (plus the good ole favorites + follows, ofc) xD And don't hesitate to tell me if you have some critics to make this fic better! Politely, of course, because rudeness is merely the expression of fear._

 _And as always, s/o to my dearest beta / my bff for more than half of my life MartengaPop! I seriously hope you'll start getting those fingers to type soon, kay?_ ❤


End file.
